Her Purpose, Her Fight
by MartintheDragon
Summary: Homura made a vow: Time and time again, she has fought. Time and time again, she would protect her. This is the reason why. (Don't read unless you have seen all 12 episodes.)


HER PURPOSE, HER FIGHT

Disclaimers and stuff: I don't own _Puella Magi Madoka Magica _and probably never will. Also, don't read this unless you have seen all 12 episodes. On top of that, there's a moment taken from _Rebellion_, so be wary of that if you don't want to be spoiled, but it'll probably be only recognizable to people who actually saw that movie.

She had fought time and time again to keep it from happening, but every time she failed. Yet after every failure, she knew that she had to succeed. She would continue to fight. Her chances of success were slim and none, but she still had slim. Homura Akemi, the time traveling Magical Girl, made a promise to herself, she had a mission to complete, by any means necessary.

"I must protect Madoka. She must not become a Magical Girl, and Kyubey must not let his tricks succeed. I will go time and time again until I win."

One night, Homura went to Madoka's house. In one of her hands was the Incubator known as Kyubey, and in the other hand was a knife, which when had used to slit Kyubey's throat. In Homura's mind, this wasn't enough. She wanted Kyubey to suffer more. She wanted him to die slowly and painfully, or better yet, make him feel and endure a fate worse than death. When she realized she was at Madoka's bedroom window, she spoke through the open window, barely visible.

"Madoka Kaname…"

Madoka could only turn around and ask "Huh? Who's there?"

Homura spoke in a somewhat cryptic way, "If anyone or anything comes to you and offers a miracle to you, whatever you do, do not listen. Do not fall for its tricks, for it will bring you nothing but despair. And whatever happens, I will protect you, no matter what."

And with that Homura made her departure. She tossed the Incubator's body like a piece of litter. Madoka could only stare at her window before she heard a voice.

"Madoka. Everything OK in there?"

"Everything is fine, Mom." And Madoka then just closed her window. "Who was that?" she wondered. And then her body gave way to sleep.

That was a long time ago. And now, she was battered and beaten fighting Walspurignacht. And now, she was watching the thing she was dreading, Madoka making a contract with Kyubey.

"Now, what is the wish that you wish to make and pay with your soul, Madoka?" Kyubey asked with the usual blank expression on his face.

Madoka took a deep breath and wished that all witches could be erased. She stated that she would make sure that all Magical Girls would smile until the very end, and how she would destroy and rewrite any rule that stood in the way of that goal. As Homura saw the blinding light, all she could say was…

"No. Please. Madoka…"

Then, silence. Homura found herself in some plane in a far off form of reality. The only other person there was Madoka. She had ceased to exist. She was a concept. And all Homura could do is cry, for she had failed yet again. But then…

"Don't cry, Homura. I can see everything now. I know everything you did, all those times you kept going for me. I'm sorry I didn't realize this until now. But fear not, for I will always be with you. I will be with every Magical Girl. I will bring hope to each and every one of you." Madoka's words were soothing, yet Homura could only wonder…

"Madoka, will I see you again?"

Madoka answered, "Do not fear, Homura. You will see me again, but until that day…" Madoka took out her hair ribbons, and placed them in Homura's hands. "Take these, and remember me. Everything will be all right. But now, I have to see the others. I'll see you again, Homura!"

And suddenly, Homura felt herself returning to the Earth, she felt sadness. She had taken the same loop in time again and again to prevent what had happened. And now Madoka was gone. And all she could do was cry. Have a good long cry.

After all her tears were used up, Homura took Madoka's ribbon, and tied it into her hair. But to Homura Akemi, it was more than just a ribbon. To her, it was remembrance; it was a reminder of the girl she had sworn to protect. It was all the timelines where she had to watch her friends die. Where she had to see Madoka die. Where Homura had to kill Madoka with tears in her eyes to save Madoka from a fate worse than death. And then the tears came back. At that moment, she slowly realized her promise to protect Madoka at all costs. And now she knew Madoka was protecting her. And to her, it seemed protecting Madoka had a different reason. And it was the reason for her tears.

"Why didn't I tell you? Why couldn't I tell you?" Why couldn't I protect you?" Homura put on her old glasses for the first time in ages. The sight in front of the mirror allowed her tears to dry. Then the realization became more and more clear. Her devotion was bigger than she realized, and now she knew. She loved Madoka Kaname. And she had a reason to fight. For her. For Madoka.

Then began her life of fighting all the new enemies that came in the absence of the witches. The Wraiths and the Nightmares, everything she would fight, she vowed to do in Madoka's memory. And she vowed she would win. For she knew that Madoka once fought to protect, and in her memory she would keep fighting, no matter what.

The day that Homura left the Earth, she saw her again. For Homura Akemi, the greatest moments of her life were her last ones. For she saw Madoka, a goddess in her full glory, and she was taking her spirit with her.

"Homura." Madoka said simply. "I came back for you, like I promised." All Homura could only say, "You look beautiful Madoka."

"Thank you, Homura. For everything." Madoka replied. "You truly are the greatest person I have met. I…I…I love you, Homura Akemi".

Homura realized what had happened. Now was the time. "I LOVE YOU, MADOKA KANAME!"

Madoka then gave Homura an instruction "Close your eyes, Homura. I have something to show you."

Then Madoka took Homura's spirit away, and where this place was, Homura was only in bliss. And then Madoka told her "Open your eyes, Homura."

Homura saw it and could only ask, "What is this place?"

"This," Madoka answered, is where Magical Girls end up. Instead of turning into witches, because of my wish, all Magical Girls end up here. It is the Law of The Cycles."

Homura then realized, this was heaven. She could see so many Magical Girls. She could see her old friends Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko all together. Mami had made tea and cake for the three of them. Kyoko was eating some pocky and was happy that no food at all was being wasted. Sayaka had brought a radio that was playing a violinist's concerto. And she could have sworn that Kyoko and Sayaka were happier than they were any other time she had seen them before. It was like they were…lovers. Madoka then grabbed her by the hands, and their fingers locked and they found each other's eyes.

"Homura. I have to fight for all Magical Girls, and bring hope to them all. But, I feel that there will be a time where I can't do it alone. Will you fight alongside me, be by my side forever? I love you, and can't think of a moment without you."

Homura smiled and cried tears of joy, and then she felt, somehow, Madoka putting on her old glasses, which she would only wear around Madoka. "YES! YES! I love you Madoka!" Homura could not deny that this was in fact Heaven. And in that moment, she was doing what she had made her life's mission: protect Madoka.

Then she thought, this moment, everything that could have happened because of her. Homura could have ripped Madoka out of the heavens and create a world of her own for the two of them. She could reset time again. She could become a demon, no; she could become The Devil incarnate and make her own dominion. Goddess and Angel Madoka and the Devil Homura, ruling the world of Magical Girls from Heaven and Hell, whatever could make her beloved Madoka the happiest, she vowed to do it.

But then she realized as Madoka reigned over her dominion, Madoka was happy. Her wish was to bring hope for all Magical Girls. But now, Homura felt she might have succeeded when she made that wish all those times ago. Madoka was happy, and Homura was now finding herself with a new purpose.

Homura Akemi vowed to be by the side of Madoka Kaname the goddess no matter what. She would protect her and fight alongside and for Madoka whatever the cost. For this Heaven that Madoka created for her and all like her, Homura the angel would fight like a demon from the deepest bowels of Hell. No, Homura knew she would fight like The Devil in all its power to protect her beloved Madoka Kaname. She would become Madoka's greatest champion, her greatest warrior. Homura will unleash Hell for the forces of Heaven, for the forces of Madoka. Whatever it took, she will do in the afterlife what she did in life: protect her one true love, the only person she ever truly loved: the girl, then Magical Girl, now goddess Madoka Kaname.

And then She said, "Madoka, I love you." And Madoka replied with a simple "I love you too." And then they kissed in a heavenly moment that, thanks to Homura, was literally frozen in time.

THE END


End file.
